


HASTA QUE TU MUERTE NOS SEPARE

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Anal Sex, Boda, Cheating, Dolor, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fights, Infidelidad, Llanto, M/M, Oral Sex, Peleas, Sex, Sexo, Wedding Planning, Weddings, besos, cachos, caliente, coger, corazon roto, dramatico, explocion, explícito, follar, infiel, matrimonio, penetracion, perder el control
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADA¿Y si el chico al que amas te está siendo infiel? ¿Y si ya la boda ya está preparada?¿Y si te enteras que tu novio se acostó con uno de los invitados a la boda?¿Y si te enteras de la infidelidad durante la boda?Una historia sobre una decepción amorosa en donde todas las ilusiones de un futuro hermoso se ven destruidos, una tragedia en la que incluso la violencia de un detalle cotidiano es el detonante que puede conducir a estos personajes hasta el abismo, hasta el innegable placer que produce perder el control
Relationships: Derek Hale & Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Derek se acuerda de haber cerrado las persianas antes de ir a la cama, está seguro de eso, así que ¿por qué están abiertas ahora y la luz que brilla en sus ojos? No lo sabe. Pero tiene una idea bastante buena de quien las ha abierto: Scott. ─¿Tenías que abrir las cortinas?─ Pregunta en un murmullo, con la esperanza de que no esté hablando solo como un loco en la habitación del hotel cinco estrellas. ─Está templado y soleado. Un poco de sol para que el olor a sexo y sudor se disipe no estaría mal ¿o sí? Derek gime y rueda sobre su vientre mirando fijamente en la dirección de la voz. Scott se sentó en el borde de la cama con sólo sus pantalones jeans, haciéndose caricias en el brazo. Derek lo observa durante mucho tiempo antes de que Scott se detenga y se vuelva para mirarlo. Está iluminado por el sol, y Derek quiere decirle que se parece a un ángel, sólo para hacerle sonreír. Le gusta la sonrisa de Scott, de eso no hay duda, además probar un poco de carne curtida no está mal después de tanta carne pálida. ─Has estado durmiendo por un buen rato─ Scott le dice, levantando el brazo para que el peso de su mano toque su bíceps. ─Lo sé ─ Derek responde definitivamente ─Me lo permites. ─Claro, yo no soy como tu noviecito que te levanta a las seis de la mañana a correr y a tomar batidos verdes que Dios sabe que cosas tiene─ le dijo aquello haciendo que Derek se riera. Scott gruñó y se subió a la cama abrazando a quien lo había poseído la última noche. Huele a sudor y a perro. Ellos no se hablan por un tiempo, disfrutando de la cercanía y la tibieza del sol golpeando sobre sus cuerpos. Se quieren, y han formado un núcleo sagrado en medio de las sabanas. ─No puedo creer que te cases en dos días─ le dijo Scott besándole los hombros. ─Ni yo, pero Stiles me trae loco desde el primer día que se tropezó en la oficina en donde yo hacía unos trámites. ─¿Lo ayudaste? ─Claro. Nadie más estuvo ahí. El muchacho estaba temblando cuando le levante y luego me agradeció. Conversamos un rato y nos hicimos amigos. ─Linda historia Derek, pero me da nauseas escucharla. Lástima que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, ya sabes, tú y yo en una cama. ─No. Nunca más. Derek sacudió la cabeza, envolviendo fuertemente sus brazos alrededor de Scott, uniendo sus dedos para que Scott no pueda salir. ─Quédate aquí, bésame un poco más como anoche. Scott presionó un beso en la esquina de la boca de Derek e intentó levantarse de la cama pero Derek le detuvo. No estaba molesto pues él sabía que solo era un amante y estaba contento con eso. Derek le compraba cosas, le follaba, se la chupaba y pasaba noches con él. Era como un noviazgo sin ser novios. Mejor sin compromisos. Scott suspiró cariñosamente, sonriendo suavemente hacia Derek antes de presionar sus bocas juntas en un beso suave y lento, el tipo de beso que a Derek sólo le gusta cuando duerme y está medio gruñón o triste. Por lo general, le gusta cuando Scott le besa duro y caliente, lamiéndole la boca y mordiéndole los labios. ─Te amo─ Derek le dice a Scott, murmurándolo contra su boca ─Mucho. Scott presiona una sonrisa en los labios de Derek ─Yo también te quiero─ Finalmente se aleja después de casi una hora ─¿Quieres que haga el desayuno? Derek sacude la cabeza y hunde más contra el pecho de Scott ─No, sólo quiero que te quedes aquí un poco más, nunca he llegado a hacer esto. Me gustas mucho Scott. ─Tienes un novio en casa que te espera para darte batidos verdes ¿Lo olvidaste? ─Cierto─ dijo desanimado pero recordando a Stiles –Y siendo honesto, si tengo hambre. Scott presionó un suave beso contra la garganta de Derek y asintió con la cabeza ─De acuerdo, iré por unas tostadas. Una vez que Derek finalmente decidió que no podía quedarse con las ganas de cogerse a Scott nuevamente le dijo ─Puedes cocinarme el desayuno después de que te haya follado. Scott se rió, pasando los dedos por la franja del trasero de Derek ─Bueno. ─Ponte en la cama, para que pueda quitar el edredón─ Derek hizo aquello dejando a la cama solo con el colchón. No iban a tener sexo en una sábana sucia. Y cuando ya estaba su nido ilegal de amor Derek tiró de él, presionando un suave y perezoso beso en su boca, pasando las puntas de sus dedos por la espalda de Scott para que se estremezca. Derek (con gran dificultad que él no admite a Scott) estira una de sus manos hasta el cajón de la mesilla de noche para buscar el lubricante. Lo destapa y besa el cuello de Scott y luego se acomoda en las caderas de Scott. Le da un último beso al chico antes de que se arrastre a sus caderas para tirar de sus calzoncillos, sacándolos de su cuerpo y arrojándolos a algún lugar dentro de la habitación. Se lame la mano con saliva, la moja y la envuelve alrededor de la polla de Scott, sacudiendo su pene medio duro, lentamente, deliberadamente a todo su grosor. A pesar de ser pasivo tenía una polla gustosa. ─La tienes hermosa─ Derek dice con un beso a la cabeza de la polla de Scott─ y el sabor es espectacular. ─Oh, vamos, Derek me vas a hacer acabar solo con escucharte y yo quiero que me folles. Derek se ríe y aprieta su mano alrededor del falo de Scott para que gimotee –Ponte boca abajo entonces. Scott gime y riendo dice ─Te odio. Derek le sonríe cariñosamente y busca el lubricante de nuevo con su mano libre ─Te amo. El embarra sus dedos y toca con el dedo medio el orificio de Scott antes de deslizar una mano libre hacia la pierna de Scott y levantarla un poco. A Scott le encanta abrirse y sobretodo saber que tendrá bien enterrado a Derek en el trasero le hace dilatarse más. Derek es tan suave y gentil. Tan amable y calmado buscando el máximo placer en el pasivo. Scott siente celos de Stiles, pues él lo tendrá para el resto de su vida. Derek mete más profundo su dedo rozando la próstata de Scott, y Scott se sacude, gimiendo el nombre de Derek. Ama sentirse bajo ese hombre. Derek es rápido para añadir otro dedo, encajando su índice después de sólo unos pocos empujones más, deslizándose hasta el nudillo y los extiende un poco por lo que Scott gimotea nuevamente. Derek encuentra de nuevo la próstata de Scott y la acaricia con las puntas de los dedos, rascándola lentamente y suavemente con las uñas. ─Derek, por favor─ Scott dice en voz baja, así que Derek está seguro de que ya está listo ─Te necesito en mí. Derek sonríe y presiona un beso a la cadera de Scott. ─Pronto, encantador, pronto. Añade otro dedo final, cuando el agujero de Scott está revoloteando alrededor de los dos primeros, y lo folla lentamente, deliberadamente sacándolo. ─Fuck, por favor, vamos, Derek, lo necesito demasiado, dámelo antes de que me vuelva loco. Derek tiene ganas de decir no, pero se siente tan desesperado como Scott, así que en vez de eso tira los dedos hacia afuera, encuentra el lubricante de nuevo y ahoga su polla en el líquido resbaloso. En lugar de subir de espalda a Scott, Derek se desliza junto a él, su cuerpo se vuelve un poco hacia Scott y tira de él. Le pone el brazo bajo el cuello de Scott y la pierna de Scott sobre su cadera colocando la punta de su polla goteante en la entrada de Scott. En este ángulo puede besar a Scott lo suficiente, y le da un buen beso mientras empuja entre sus nalgas velludas, sacudiendo sus caderas para que su polla esté a ras hasta el fondo de Scott. Lo toma por debajo de la rodilla que Scott tiene alrededor de sus caderas y engancha su brazo debajo de esta para penetrarlo mejor. Lo besa con la boca abierta mientras se desliza dentro de él. El primer empujón tira de un gruñido gemido desde lo profundo del pecho de Scott que Derek traga. Él se sonroja en sus mejillas, abajo de su cuello y pecho, hasta su vientre, toda la piel caliente y sudorosa que Derek quiere lamer por días. Él lo folla lentamente, pero no lo suficientemente lento como para detenerse, sino lo suficientemente lento como para que se sienta demasiado y no lo suficiente a la vez. Cada vez que Derek se mete en el cuerpo de Scott, Scott gimotea pequeños ruidos suaves en la boca de Derek, follando de nuevo en su polla. Insulta. Ruega. Pide. Lloriquea. Todo a la vez. Derek saca el brazo de debajo de la pierna de Scott y tira su palma sobre la punta de la polla de Scott, recolectando el presemen y lo usa para masturbar a Scott mientras agarra en su puño la carne caliente del chico. ─Derek, por favor, más rápido, necesito más. Derek empieza a joder muy fuerte a Scott, con la mano extendiéndose sobre su polla, luchando para llevarlo al borde, para hacer que se corra. ─Oh Dios, Derek, por favor, quiero venirme. ─Scott gimotea, llevando su brazo hacia atrás para meter sus dedos en el pelo de Derek, atrayéndolo hacia un beso que no es mucho más que ellos respirando en la boca del otro. ─¿Te corres, precioso? ¿Te vas a venir por mí? ¡Vente por mi polla! Scott lloriquea otra vez y asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente antes de ponerse tenso, su orgasmo se riega por su vientre y alrededor del puño de Derek. Derek no alcanza a dar ni cinco penetradas más y se corre derramándose dentro de Scott, gimiendo en su boca. Scott rueda sobre su vientre, tirando a sí mismo fuera de la polla de Derek con un silencio de espesor y un gemido, y da la vuelta hacia Derek, con los ojos cerrados y jadeando. Derek se enrosca alrededor de su espalda y corre sus dedos por su espina dorsal del moreno ─Supongo que van a limpiar todo mi cuerpo. ─No, podríamos bañarnos juntos─ Scott dice finalmente, una vez que Derek está casi dormido. ─¿Mas tarde?─ Murmura Derek, presionando beso en el hombro de Scott, espalda y cuello. ─Sí. Por ahora hay que dormir. Tu novio no te querrá cansado. Derek sonríe en la piel de Scott y estira su cabeza para un beso en la boca de Scott. ─Te amo─ Le dice pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Derek ─Más que nada. Derek junta su frente con la de Scott y sonríe descaradamente. ─Yo también te quiero, más que a Stiles.


	2. Solo agua

A los minutos, ya limpios y aseado sin manchas u olores de sexo bajaron. Derek primero y Scott segundo. El menor jamás había visto un lugar tan bello como ese y pensó en lo afortunado que era Stiles de tener a un hombre como Derek a su lado.  
Se acercó a la recepción y luego de entablar una charla pequeñita se acercó Scott a su lado.  
Ambos vestían elegantes, son smokings y zapatos de suela. A la final, debían solo fingir que eran visitantes en la ciudad y que era una reunión de negocios que obviamente no tenían nada que ver con una cama o sexo.  
─¿Cuánto es por la noche?─preguntó Derek a la señorita. Ella tecleo y comenzó a facturar lo pedido. Una botella de agua mineral, servicio a la habitación. Bufetes, Vino noruego y cerezas.  
─Yo pagaré la mitad─ dijo Scott –Es lo justo ¿No? ¿Mitad, Mitad?  
Derek le miró algo apenado –Claro que No Scott, tú no pagarás ni un centavo.  
La chica terminó de calcular el precio e imprimió el comprobante. –Son 460 Dólares incluido todo lo consumido.  
Derek miro coquetamente a Scott, y es que el chico lo había valido. La había pasado genial y le había gustado. Metió su mano en la billetera y sacó una de sus tantas tarjetas de créditos y pagó todo.  
Luego de aquello y ya en el lobby del hotel Derek susurró al oído de Scott –Aquí tienes diez dólares─ se los metió en el bolsillo del smoking –Paga tu taxi. Yo me iré primero y luego te irás tú.  
Scott amaba a ese hombre, pero tampoco quería sentirse como una carga y mucho menos mantenido, sin embargo, sabía que con Derek no había discusiones ganadas y quejarse por los diez dólares iba a ser por gusto. Aceptó el dinero y le sonrío. Derek atravesó las puertas marchándose y dejando a Scott con ganas de más, pero ambos habían prometido que lo ocurrido no volvería a pasar. Scott se relamió los labios mientras lo veía alejarse y mientras recordaba la gruesa polla de Derek sobre su lengua.  
Cuando Derek llegó a su casa a los 45 minutos, Stiles le había abierto la puerta y prácticamente se le había pegado en el cuello. Sus pálidos brazos rodeaban el cuello de Derek y sus piernas se habían aferrado a su cintura. Derek se reía mientras le llenaba el cuello de besos al menor y besaba sus lunares.  
─Tu cuello esta salado y hueles a sudor─ le dijo mientras no dejaba de besarle.  
─Pues tu tío me ha puesto a aprender unas coreografías para nuestra boda. Él es el culpable.  
─Mi tío solo quiere lo mejor para ese día.  
Stiles miró a Derek directamente a los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente. ─¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a Canadá?  
─Te seré honesto─ comenzó a hablar mientras entraba a su casa y ponía a Stiles en uno de los muebles –Canadá no es tan frio como dicen. La reunión fue entretenida. Estuve en una mesa en donde la mayoría eran mujeres de negocios ─Derek no era tan bueno mintiendo, sin embargo cree que le fue bien al decir que se había ido a Canadá mientras estaba al otro lado de la ciudad. En sus adentros rió victorioso ─Ah, y mientras caminaba de salida casi me caigo.  
─¿Te lastimaste?  
─No.   
─Menos mal, yo no hubiera querido ir con un novio con muletas.  
Derek le golpeó el hombro y seguido guió sus manos a las axilas de Stiles y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. El menor se contorsionaba y se reía a carcajadas. Mientras Derek acercaba su rostro al cuello de Stiles y lo mordía. No importaba su sudor, ni el sabor de este sobre la piel pálida del chico. Segundos después Derek lo miró. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos y habló. –Eres la persona que más amo en el mundo universal. Te amo tanto Stiles Stilinski de Hale– Dijo la mentira más grande que alguna vez hubiera dicho.  
─Yo también te amo mucho, pero vamos a cenar afuera─ le pidió Stiles. Había pasado la última semana completamente loco con los detalles y además visitando diferentes lugares a los cuales no quería ir y a los que Peter lo había arrastrado. Que si las flores. Que si los manteles. Que si la forma de la silla. Y muchas otras cosas más, sin embargo hoy querían salir a comer con Derek y esperaba que Derek le acolitara la idea.  
─¿Quieres que saquemos la mesa y comamos en el patio?  
A Stiles le encantaba el sentido de humor de Derek. A veces salía con unas ocurrencias que harían reír hasta al más amargado –No, eso no. Vamos a un restaurante. Tu tío Peter me dio la dirección de uno nuevo que han puesto. Es italiano y quiero comer comida italiana. Vamos. Di que sí.  
Stiles puso la cucharita y Derek no podía resistirse a eso –Está bien. Vamos. En horas de las noche. Por ahora quiero dormir pues el viaje en avión me ha dejado algo estropeado.  
─Ah, está bien, así alcanzo a hacer algunos quehaceres y a ultimar detales de la boda. Ve a recostarte y cuando anochezca te llamaré.  
Stiles le quito los zapatos a Derek y luego masajeó un poco los pies por encima del calcetín. Derek le dio una sonrisa y luego se fue hacia su cuarto en donde se desvistió y se obligó a dormir. Después de todo si estaba cansado y no exactamente por el viaje.  
Stiles, por otro lado, se quedó limpiando la casa y mientras se iban las últimas horas de la tarde se aseguró de su cita con el peluquero y con el dermatólogo estuvieran en pié. Lo último que querría en el mundo sería que le saliera una enorme erupción en la frente el día de su casamiento. De solo pensarlo le temblaban las piernas.  
Se dio un baño y se vistió con ropa casual y luego escuchó el teléfono de Derek sonar. Eran pareja y no había problema si contestara. ─¿Si?  
─¿Derek? ¿Derek Hale? ¿Eres tú?  
Stiles nunca había escuchado la voz, pero era de un tipo –No, el en estos momentos está dormido. ¿Desea decirle algo?  
─Eh, Sí. Ah, la guitarra. Dígale que ya la he conseguido.  
─¿Quién habla? Y ¿Por qué mi novio ha ordenado una guitarra?  
─Pues, somos de una compañía musical del…Del centro de California. El señor Derek Hale ha pedido una guitarra para dentro de dos días, y ya la tenemos.  
─Oh, de acuerdo, yo le avisaré.  
Para Stiles por un momento todo se congelo. No había ruido y el teléfono en su mano se había humedecido por el sudor. ¿Una guitarra? ¿Para Derek? Quiso saltar de la emoción pero se las aguantó. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando imagino a Derek cantándole “Call it what you want” en medio de la boda. Seria magnifico.  
Despertó a Derek con besos en el rostro y en menos de media hora se había vestido y arreglado. Tomaron un taxi que los llevo a la dirección que Peter les había dado. Era un lugar hermoso, lujoso y agradable. Cuando llegaron se percataron de que no había muchas personas y Stiles tuvo miedo de que la comida no fuera tan buena como le habían dicho.  
Ni bien tomaban asiento y ya había un mesero ofreciéndoles agua junto a las cartas del menú.  
Stiles lo ojeó y rápidamente su estómago comenzó a gruñir de tan deliciosos que se veían los platos. Esa sería su última salida antes de casarse.  
Stiles pasó su dedo por la lista de platos y lo detuvo en uno que le llamó la atención ─Quiero los tallarines con salsa italiana y pollo.  
Derek comenzó buscar el plato y escuchaba hablar a Stiles, pero no le prestaba atención hasta que lo encontró ─¿Ya viste el precio?─ le susurró acercándose un poco.  
─¿Doce dólares?─ preguntó ─…Pues para ser un restaurante supuestamente caro, yo lo veo muy barato. Quiero eso.   
─Pero Stiles, no estamos en condición de gastar tanto dinero y más ahora que tenemos la boda.  
─Lo sé, pero, se me antojó, ya sabes.  
Derek agachó la mirada al menú y lo revisó –Y si comes otra cosa… ¿Qué opinas de la ensalada con champiñones? Eso suena bueno.  
Stiles medio enojado miró el menú –Derek. Ese es un segundo plato, ni siquiera es el principal, y sabes qué, no te preocupes. Yo pagaré mi plato y si quieres tu solo pide una botella de agua para ti.  
Stiles dijo eso pensando que Derek se retractaría y le pagaría el plato, pero eso nunca pasó. No dio más vueltas al asunto y ordenó lo que quería comer y a los diez minutos un plato humeante de tallarines apareció en su mesa. Olía tan bien. Se veía tan bien.  
Stiles podría jurar en ese momento que jamás en su vida había comido algo tan bueno como eso.  
─¿Estas nervioso?─ preguntó Derek cuando Stiles dejo de comer.  
─¿Por la boda? Claro que lo estoy, pero eso no me impide comer─ le dijo tomando la servilleta de tela y limpiándose los labios –Además ¿Qué podría salir mal. Yo he revisado todo y está todo en orden. Además tu tío se ha percatado de que todo esté perfecto.  
Y todo en esa noche iba a ser un completo desastre una pesadilla para ambos y para los invitados algo que jamás olvidarán.


	3. Tango

La tarde había caído velozmente y luego de los últimos preparativos ya estaba todo listo para el día más especial que cualquier persona pudiera desear; una boda.  
El tío de Derek, Peter, se había encargado de organizar desde que color debían ir los bordes del mantel hasta el terno que él iba a usar en su día, lamentablemente no podían traer al sastre a su casa, así que el había salido para probarse el terno que Peter denominó como “justo a su medida” luego Peter le llevo hasta la recepción del Tower Building de la 86 que habían rentado para su fiesta. Todo el piso veinte estaba rentado para su fiesta y se asombró de ver que la mayoría de cosas y bolas de dance ya estaban ubicados en su lugar, además Peter afirmó que el lugar les daría una vista hermosa de la ciudad iluminada. Luego regreso a casa pensando en que solo debía relajarse y mantener la calma y tratar de no caerse mientras caminaba por la pista.   
─Ya está todo preparado para mañana─ dijo entrando a casa y cerrando con llaves. Había escuchado que la ciudad a la que Peter les había traído no era muy segura y que solo debían ser cuidadosos de no dejar las puertas y ventanas abiertas.  
Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y sintió los fuertes brazos de Derek, su futuro marido rodeándole por detrás hasta que su espalda quedo pegada a su amplio y tibio pecho, el cual le proporcionaba seguridad en las noches que tenía miedo. –Mañana es nuestro gran día─ le dijo mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello y oliendo el shampoo en el cabello del menor.  
─Nuestro gran día─ dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándole a los ojos─ ¿Asustado?  
─Un poco─ le respondió sincero. Sabía que lo que menos necesitaba Stiles en esos momento era sentir que solo él estaba nervioso─ Todos los que se casan tienen miedo, antes y durante la boda, pero todo saldrá bien mañana─ le susurro mientras acaricio una de sus mejillas y le plantaba un delicado beso en sus labios.  
Aquella noche en los brazos de Derek, Stiles susurro un “Te amo”, el cual fue respondido por el musculoso hombre a su lado con un “También te amo”. Stiles lo amaba tanto que podría decirse que estaba loco por Derek, sabía que habían dado un gran paso con esto pero si ese paso lo daba junto a Derek, estaría bien, porque estaría seguro.  
Antes de que tocaran las 7 de la mañana ya Peter estaba dentro de su casa corriendo de un lado para el otro diciendo que debían darse prisa. Ambos irían a un Spa, que les relajaría, luego a una peluquería, luego el almuerzo y después irían a casa a darse un baño, pasarían por los ternos y se vestirían decentes─ todo planeado por el tío de Derek  
Stiles entendía que era el único familiar cercano que Derek tenia y el único que le había ayudado a pasar por el proceso de la boda, pero tener a Peter organizando todo lo estaba cansando.   
─Auch─ soltó Stiles cuando ya se estaba probando el terno y se encontró con un alfiler que retiro rápidamente. Estaban ya vistiéndose cada quien en su habitación con Peter echándoles un ojo y apresurándoles de vez en cuando  
─Suelen venir algunos en la ropa─ Peter miró a Stiles─ Tengan cuidado chicos y la limusina les espera justo afuera.  
─¿Espera que? ¿Conseguiste una limusina?─ Preguntó Stiles   
─Si Stiles. Tengo mis contactos.  
─Eso es Genial─ dijo Derek saliendo de su cuarto. Su terno se ajustaba a la perfección y la corbata le hacía ver como el hombre más apuesto que Stiles haya conocido alguna vez. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos Peter aprovecho para tomarle algunas fotos juntos.   
Eran perfectos el uno para el otro.  
La música sonaba de fondo y todos los invitados ya estaban sentados con sus mejores galas y carteras de mano caras, que nunca más volverían utilizar. La enorme pantalla al fondo de la recepción mostraba fotos de Derek junto a Stiles. Había fotos de ellos cuando fueron de viaje a Norway y cuando viajaron a Canadá. Su primera foto cuando se conocieron en el Camping Country Club. Luego pasaron fotos de sus vacaciones en la playa de Punta del Este, Uruguay, posando con la famosa estatua que es símbolo de aquella ciudad. Vacaciones en Disneyland y en Aqua Park.  
Los invitados sonreían y hablaban dando sus diferentes opiniones sobre los novios que se veían impecables y tiernos.   
La última foto que se mostró ante todos era una en donde se apreciaba la imagen de Stiles y Derek mostrando sus anillos de boda, ambos con una sonrisa insalubre que irradiaba felicidad y para ánimos de Stiles, no se sentía tan nervioso como creía que estaría.  
Cuando ya se encontraban en las puertas de la recepción Peter les dijo que mientras entraban caminaban saludaran y rieran, pero que él les había enseñado ya que habían fotógrafos y personas videograbando todo y Peter quería tener las mejores tomas de cada segundo de esa maravillosa noche.  
La máquina de humo comenzó a hacer su trabajo y el Disc Jockey hizo el gran anuncio ─Todos de pie y demos un gran aplauso a nuestros amados Stiles y Derek─ Peter les abrió la puerta y entraron.  
Se tomaron de las manos y entraron. Siles se veía tan tierno junto a Derek que sonreía dando saludos con sus manos a los invitados más cercanos a él. Stiles se veía mucho más alto que en las fotos que habían mostrado antes y Derek se veía un poco más bronceado que de costumbre, pero ambos felices, ambos triunfantes del amor.  
Los caballeros, las damas, los familiares y amigos, se acercaban a ellos para abrazarlos y felicitarles por su logro. Les dan besos en las mejillas y les acariciaban el rostro.   
Minutos más tarde estaban todos en media pista bailando una loca y movida canción de una banda que se vestía de harapos de colores fosforescentes pero que sabían perfectamente donde poner cada nota musical para entretener a los invitados. La recepción estaba a oscuras y solo se veían luces y humo. Todos bailando y todos alegres al mismo tiempo.   
Los novios y los invitados bailaban eufóricamente la canción “Call me” de Blondie y con esa cerraban el primer set volviendo las luces a la normalidad, dejando a todos exhaustos quienes aplaudiendo volvieron a sus mesas complacidos por el primer set del baile.  
La prima de Derek, Cora Hale, quien había venido con su novio, Aisak, desde Israel para estar presentes en la boda se acercó a Stiles tomándole el brazo suavemente y depositando en su mano un sobre con dinero dentro.  
─Gracias─ dijo el mirándoles─ Pero no tenían por qué molestarse. Tenerlos aquí es un verdadero regalo para nosotros, su presencia es lo que cuenta  
– Les dijo─ ¿Se están divirtiendo?  
Cora quien hablaba solo un poco de español le hablo despacio dándose a entender –Por supuesto que sí. La boda es maravillosa y tu familia encantadora.  
─Pues que bueno. Me alegro mucho de tenerles aquí─ les dijo Stiles sonriendo ¿Ha sido largo el viaje?  
─Más de 14 horas en un avión es muy cansado─ se refirió.  
─Claro, Claro. Lo sé─ les respondió con certeza.  
─Pero tú nunca has volado en un avión─ ella le recordó  
─Bueno, pues, la verdad es que no. Me asustan un poco las alturas─ Dijo Stiles honestamente.  
─La ciudad es hermosa─ dijo ella─ sin embargo, este país es demasiado inseguro. Puedes creer que anoche mientras cenábamos en un restaurante se le llevaron la billetera a Aisak y ni cuenta se dio.  
─¡Uy! Que mal. Pero es verdad, la situación del país esta terrible.  
Cora comenzó a señalar a los invitados sentados en las mesas ─ ¿Todos son amigos?  
Stiles miró alrededor y hacia donde Cora apuntaba. La verdad era una fiesta encantadora y él estaba demasiado feliz de saber que todos estaban allí por él y su amado Derek. Él le hablaba mientras explicaba –Si─ esa mesa de allá es de nuestros amigos en el Country Club. No nos hemos visto desde hace tres años, pero con todo esto del Facebook nos hemos reencontrado. Aquellos de allá son mis amigos de la facultad con sus novias…bueno, los que tienen novias porque hay algunos gays. Y esos que están en la mesa de allá son los compañeros del trabajo de Derek…  
Stiles, se había referido a la mesa en donde estaba Derek conversando feliz y coquetamente con uno de sus compañeros.   
De pronto, Stiles ve como Derek se aleja de Scott tocándole la mano antes de dejarlo por completo en un adiós como si le dijera “Así es como esto debe ser”. Scott no era muy atractivo. Su nariz y su quijada parecían desproporcionadas con el resto de su cara. Era medio agarrado y de aspecto descuidado. Había ido un par de veces a su casa por motivos de trabajo junto a Derek y en donde ellos dos se quedaban analizando las ventas y las estadísticas de la empresa en donde eran compañeros. Mientras Stiles se iba a su facultad.

Stiles siguió hablándole a Cora sin sacar el ojo de Scott que se llevaba una copa de wiskie a los labios. Cora, sin embargo, no se da cuenta de que ahora Stiles ni siquiera le está prestando atención y solo habla mecánicamente mientras en su mente se comienzan a armar nudos.   
Un mesero se acerca y Stiles toma una copa de champagne y la bebe de un solo trago.  
─Stiles ¿Conoces un lugar para aprender tango?  
─Yo no. pero estoy seguro de que una amiga de la facultad sabe. Más tarde los presentaré.  
Dicho eso, el dio finalizada la conversación y se alejó un poco.


	4. Mesa 27

Con algo de nervios sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y comenzó a buscar en la lista de contactos a alguien que había llamado hace unas semanas atrás y a quien registró como “??????”. Tenso e inseguro de que estaba haciendo, quería confirmar de quien era ese número.  
Y lo llamó.  
Solo segundos después Scott, al otro lado de la sala, revisa su teléfono que estaba sonando. Él solo mira el teléfono y como es un numero desconocido no contesta.  
Molesto por eso Stiles cuelga y baja el teléfono mientras siente que su corazón late demasiado fuerte.   
Quizás la furia, la paranoia o la verdad que su corazón le advertía le hizo ver que los labios de Scott se movían diciéndole a la persona sentado junto a él ─Hay idiota que me está llamando, pero nunca me ha dejado un mensaje─ Luego de eso Scott deja su teléfono sobre la mesa y toma una copa de champagne y habla con sus otros compañeros de trabajo.  
Stiles, amargo por eso, traga en seco y lama de nuevo. Esta vez Scott coge el teléfono y contesta.  
─¿Hola?─ pregunta Scott mientras se agacha un poco en la mesa y se tapa el otro odio con la mano ─¿Hola?  
Stiles solo escucha su voz y no dice nada  
─¿Quién eres?─ pregunta Scott, sin embargo, por el ruido que escuchaba de fondo se da cuenta de que quien lo llama es alguien que también se encuentra en la fiesta.  
Cuando levanta su rostro a la pista, se da cuenta que Stiles tiene el celular en su oreja mientras lo mira con rabia y odio. Scott rápidamente cuela y enfoca toda su atención en sus compañeros de trabajo. Ríe nerviosamente como si hubiera estado e inmerso en la conversación haciendo como que nada hubiera pasado.  
Las luces del salón comienzan a desvanecerse y todo queda en un tenue color dorado mientras el fotógrafo y el videocamarofrafo se acercan para guardar aquel momento en donde Derek se aproxima a Stiles para bailar el clásico valz de las bodas.  
Los invitados aplauden cuando Derek está ya muy cerca de Stiles, quien, tratando de esconder lo enojado que estaba. Le tiende la mano a Derek y se dirigen al centro de la pista y comienzan a moverse al ritmo en que Peter les había enseñado.  
Un, dos, tres. Cambio de pie. Adelante. Tres, dos, uno. Atrás. Stiles trataba de concentrarse solamente en lo que le había enseñado Peter, pero no podía. Sabía que no podía pasar por alto las preguntas que le venían a la mente.  
Amargamente, en medio del baile comienza a hablar  
─No sabía que habías invitado a ¿Scott? Así se llama ¿No?─ preguntó fingiendo no conocer el nombre.  
Derek miró hacia la mesa 27 en donde todos sus compañeros de trabajo estaban y a donde apuntaba disimuladamente Stiles ─¿Quién?  
─Ese de allá. El de tu trabajo. El que a veces iba a casa.   
─Ah, Scott. McCall ¿Por qué?  
─No, por nada.  
Mientras ambos sonreían a las cámaras, por dentro estaban tensos. Estaban obligados a sonreír por el momento.  
─¿Y de dónde Scott conoce a tu mecánico?  
─¿A mi mecánico?─ preguntó Derek un tanto tímido.  
─Sí. A tu mecánico─ Le respondió algo enojado mietras estaban en media pista ─Hace unas semanas te pregunté de quien era el número que colgó cuando contesté tu teléfono. Me dijiste que era tu mecánico. Se me hizo muy extraño y lo agendé. Y ahora resulto que llamo y me contesta ese chico Scott.   
Derek tragó la saliva seca que se le había acumulado y trato de parecer normal –Mi vida, No sé de qué me estás hablando.  
─Ah…no sabes. Es que me parece muy extraño toda esta situación tomando en cuenta todas las compañías de celulares que hay en el país resulta que Scott viene y le compra la línea a tu mecánico─ le dijo firme mientras bailaban ─Vaya coincidencia ¿No?  
Derek comienza a pensar en que decir, pero no se le viene nada a la cabeza. Está preocupado, asustado y con nauseas.   
─¿Y?─ pregunta insistiendo Stiles.  
─¿Qué?  
─Dime algo. Porque si no lo haces yo mismo le pediré a él que me explique.  
Los compañeros de Derek miran fijamente todo lo que ocurre. Ellos saben que Derek le esconde algo a Stiles, sin embargo no dicen nada. Algunas veces ellos acolitaron y quizás uno que otro insistió para que Derek se cogiera a Scott, al cual le tenía ganas desde el primer momento que llego a su oficina.  
─Stiles, no hagas tus “dramitas” ahora.  
─¡“Dramitas” las pelotas!─ le dice en voz alta lo cual significaba para Derek que Stiles realmente se había enojado –Responde lo que te pregunto. ¿Todos los de la mesa 27 saben que cogiste con ese chico?... Invitaste a todos esos idiotas a nuestra boda. ¡Derek…¿Qué hiciste?!  
En ese momento se acerca Peter, con su traje planchado y una bufanda rosa enroscada en el cuello. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.  
─Stiles… ¿Me permites bailar con el príncipe?  
─Sí, claro─ le dice amargamente con la voz quebrada –Aquí está su príncipe. Todo suyo.  
Derek baila un momento con Peter, su único pariente cerca, y Stiles va a los brazos de su padre quien también lo agarra para bailar el valzt. Derek, quien esta aun enojado y asustado mira directamente a los ojos de Stiles, quien estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras su cabeza descansa en el hombro de su padre y solo se deja llevar por los movimientos que hace él.   
─¿Estas muy emocionado?─ le pregunta Noah y Stiles solo puede mover la cabeza afirmativamente –Es normal. Este es un día muy especial para todos. Estoy muy orgulloso y feliz por ti ─¡Felicidades amado hijo!  
Con miedo de que Stiles le diga algo a su padre, Derek corta el baile con Peter y se disculpa con otra invitada mayor que esperaba su turno para bailar y se dirige a hacia Stiles y a su padre. El chico esta con toda la cara mojada de lágrimas y mocos.   
Siente pena por él, sin embargo, los otros invitados creen que Stiles está algo sentimental por su boda y que está disfrutando por todo, sin embargo, nada más alejado de la realidad.  
Derek le habla a Noah ─¿Me permite un momento más bailar con Stiles? –El padre no se queja y entrega su hijo a Derek.  
Mientras siguen nuevamente el ritmo de la música Derek es quien habla primero –Mi amor, olvida eso. Disfrutemos de nuestra boda. No arruinemos todo esto por algo insignificante, no después de todo lo que…  
─¿Te acóstate o no con ese chico?─ le preguntó llorando.  
Derek levanta las cejas y menea la cabeza cansado y hostigado por todo. Sabe que no tiene escapatoria. No con el corazón roto de Stiles frente a él.   
Lleno de tristeza Stiles mira a Derek a los ojos. –Por favor dime la verdad. Necesito saberlo.  
A pesar de que Derek había decidido ocultar eso, decide decirle la verdad, pues y no tenía otro camino que seguir.  
─Sí. Lo hice.  
Stiles le mira completamente dolido, asustado y triste. Después de cinco años le había fallado. Habían estado tan cerca de tener una historia divina pero Derek lo había arruinado.  
─…Pero para mí no significo absolutamente nada. Lo juro.  
Stiles, a punto de desmayarse se sacude de las manos de Derek y comienza a caminar fuera de la recepción, mientras los invitados que esperaban sus turnos para bailar con los novios miran confusos lo que ocurre. Con gestos serios y raros, Derek les asegura que todo está bien y va detrás de Stiles.  
Casi susurrando en la espalda de Stiles comienza a hablar –Stiles, no hagamos una escena frente a todos. ¿Ok? Eso no fue nada para mí─ le dice agarrando a Stiles por el brazo delgaducho.  
─¡No me toques! ¡Eres lo peor!  
─Está bien, lo siento. Cometí un error. Lo admito.  
Seriamente Stiles lo mira –He dicho que no me toques. Quiero estar solo.  
Stiles deja a Derek plantando y desaparece detrás de la puerta huyendo de la boda, de la fiesta y de Derek.


	5. ¡Legalmente casados!

Mientras un desechado Stiles caminaba por el pasillo del piso veinte muchas cosa pasaron por su mente. Comenzó a atar nudos que comenzaron a aparecer entre sus pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Scott iba a su casa por trabajo o para tener sexo? ¿Qué había hacho?  
Stiles se apresuraba hacia los asesores, pero como una tía lejana de Derek estaba colgando su abrigo cerca de la entrada, prefirió dirigirse hacia otro lado. Corre a prisa hacia otro pasillo que lo llevará hacia unas escaleras y comienza a subir. Nadie lo ve irse. Diez minutos después sus piernas duelen y desea morir. Morir por la traición y el dolor que ahora siente.  
Derek salió por el pasillo minutos más tarde, mientras les daba explicaciones a los invitados, miró hacia ambos lados y no se encontró con nadie.  
La había fregado.  
Ya en la parte exterior de la terraza del edificio y comienza a caminar hacia la baranda de esta. Muy cerca del borde se detiene. Ahogándose en sus propios mocos trata de respirar pero no puede. Le cuesta creer lo que acababa de pasar.  
Él puso sus manos en el barandal hecho de rieles y mira hacia abajo. La calle se ve muy iluminada y los autos se ven tan pequeños, casi diminutos. Otros edificios a lo lejos se ven pequeños también. No sabe qué hacer, ni qué decisión tomar en ese momento. Hacia demasiado frio allá arriba y ahora su cabello seguía el mismo sendero del viento y deseaba en ese momento que el viento también se llevara todos los pensamientos que tenía.   
Estaba llorando mientras recordaba el primer día en el que había conocido a Derek Hale.   
Se siente avergonzado y extremadamente humillado. Sigue llorando y con una mano se limpia los mocos aguados y transparentes que le corren hacia el labio superior.   
Stiles se acerca un poco más al borde de la baranda y pone un pie sobre este. Todo su cuerpo está temblando. De pronto escucha una voz suave y masculina detrás de él.  
─¿Está todo bien?─ le preguntó.  
Stiles mira hacia atrás y ve a un chico un tanto más alto que él. Tiene un traje de cocinero con esos gorros blancos y levantados y bajo este se escapan unos cuantos semi rulos dorados. Su mandíbula es marcada y sus ojos hermosos. Tenía la cara de un querubín y bajo la luna llena se veía aún más lindo. Era un auxiliar de cocina o un chef, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Al parecer, y por lo que veía, él había subido también a la terraza del edificio a fumarse un cigarrillo.  
─¿Quieres que llame alguien?─ se acercó él –Mi nombre es Isaac y soy trabajador de aquí.   
Stiles solo agita su cabeza negándose a lo que le pide.  
─¿Pero estas bien? Bueno, es evidente que no lo estás, pero…─ Isaac se enreda con su propia lengua y no sabe que decir, pues Stiles lo ha puesto nervioso. El chico parecía querer aventarse a la inmensidad.   
Stiles esta vez absorbe los mocos y se limpia el rostro y baja el pie del barandal y se aleja solo unos centímetros del borde y aquello le sirve a Isaac para acercarse un poco y llegar hasta él. El chico estaba muy mal.   
Isaac no sabía que le pasaba y se le hacía delicado preguntar y estando tan cerca solo le pone una mano en el hombro para consolarlo –Cálmate. ¿Qué te ha puesto así?  
─Mi novio… Quiero decir, mi esposo. Yo, Yo me enteré de que me ha sido infiel con uno de los invitados y ya no sé qué hacer.  
─Oh, eso es terrible─ le expresó agitando su mano en la espalda aún más fuerte.  
Stiles envuelto en lágrimas continua –No sé qué debo hacer. Hay muchos invitado allí abajo y me da vergüenza…─ Stiles comienza a llorar más fuertes. Sus lágrimas bajan por su pálido rostro humedeciendo la piel que en unos minutos se seca por el intenso viento que hace allá arriba.  
─Oye, vas a estar bien. Ese tipo de cosas pasan. El tiempo lo cura todo─ Justo cuando Isaac terminó de decir eso un rayo cayó a lo lejos y siguió luego un trueno.  
Stiles sacudió su cabeza negativamente mientras escuchaba a Isaac, quien le ofrece una servilleta de papel que traía en su bolsillo.  
─Si lo amas, con el tiempo lo vas a perdonar y esto será olvidado. Si realmente es tu hombre va a estar contigo siempre y…  
Mientras Stiles se secaba la nariz y expulsaba los mocos dijo –Ya no sé si lo amo. Ya no sé si es el hombre de mi vida. Es un pelotudo ─Volvió a llorar.  
Isaac pensó por un momento y miró al chico. Nadie merecía aquello que le había pasado –Bien, díselo. ¡Que se valla al diablo! Y continúa con tu vida. Termina con la fiesta y has que los invitados se vayan. Estoy muy seguro de que no eres la primera persona engañada en el salón. Además, eres muy guapo y joven como para preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás.  
Stiles esta vez asiente afirmativamente y respira. La ciudad de fondo se ve muy hermosa. Desearía haber visto eso en otras condiciones.  
Un amable gesto por parte de Isaac se convierte en un abrazo tibio que reconforta a Stiles.   
Cuando se separan un poco Stiles mira a Isaac. Nunca en su vida había visto a alguien con piel y ojos tan hermosos. Tiene un aliento a cigarro y mentas que comienza a sentir atractivo. Lo encuentra guapo, como un príncipe que ha venido a salvarlo cuando estuvo a punto de terminar con todo. La figura de Isaac se destaca contra el cielo cuando el crepúsculo de la noche cae sobre la ciudad y el cielo esta detallado con estrellas para hacerlo ver más encantador.  
Isaac le sonríe y le guiña un ojo.  
Y aquello que ha hecho Isaac por él, le parece algo lindo, amable y educado. Lo ha salvado. Stiles se acerca y le besa en la mejilla, ya que no sabe si el chico es gay o heterosexual o bisexual o cualquiera de las categorías de orientación que existen.   
Isaac le mira por un momento y apuesta que a pesar de su inflexible heterosexualidad siente algo lindo por Stiles. Y es que verlo tan vulnerable como está solo lo lleva acercarse y le besa en los labios. Había tenido la leve curiosidad de besar a un chico y pronto se encuentra besando a otro hombre en una situación deplorable y en donde nadie puede verles.  
Isaac lleno de pasión abre un poco la boca y deja que los labios de Stiles acaricien los suyos. Unos segundos más tarde Isaac se encuentra con la lengua de Stiles y le llega un fuerte sabor a wiskie de exportación, de esos que tiene en bodegas.  
Stiles ahora se ha relajado, mientras abajo cunde la desesperación.   
Stiles acarició la espalda de Isaac y luego llevó sus manos hasta sus nalgas y las tocó. La curiosidad de Isaac no le permitió decir nada. Nunca nadie antes le había tocado las nalgas de la forma en la que Stiles lo hacía. Ni siquiera sus anteriores novias.  
─¿Qué haces?─ le preguntó Isaac hablándole en la boca.  
─Nada, solo quiero que mi noche acabe bien y olvidarme de la vida por un rato.  
Isaac no daba gran importancia a lo que estaba pasando. Solo se dejó llevar. Pronto las manos de Stiles se acercaron a la pretina de su pantalón y acariciaron el borde de este. El beso se iba intensificando hasta que comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón y bajo un poco el pantalón –No, eso no.  
─Por favor. Lo necesito.  
Isaac miró al chico un momento más y luego centró su atención en los labios hinchados de este. Estaban ensalivados y rojos. Stiles aprovechó aquel momento para meter su mano dentro del boxer de Isaac y comenzar a tocarle, sin embargo Isaac no mostraba erección alguna.   
La mano de Stiles estaba muy fría y el interior de su boxer estaba ardiendo. Pronto Stiles agarro su pene y comenzó a masturbarle hasta que comenzó a amentar de tamaño. Esta vez Isaac dejo los labios de Stiles y comenzó a besar y a chuparle el cuello. Y luego fue hasta su oído.  
─Soy muy tierno, humilde y hetero, pero ponte de rodillas y chúpamela si eso quieres.  
Cuando estaba muy caliente Stiles podría comportarse como una perra, sin embargo no quería asustar a Isa. Lentamente se arrodillo y bajo el boxer gris de Isaac y se encontró con un pene muy hermoso, erecto y húmedo de dieciséis centímetros. Al parecer era muy higiénico, pes no le olía mal, es más, parecía que había recibido una ducha hace un par de horas atrás,. Estaba rasurado en la pelvis y sus bolas colgaban en un largo escroto que por un momento encontró cómico.  
─La tienes bonita─ le dijo y cuando la tuvo para él solo se abalanzó sobre ella. Comenzó lamiéndola toda mientras le tocaba los huevos y continuó haciéndole una mamada que le diese ganas de repetir otra. A medida que iba avanzando Isaac se iba poniendo más y más caliente, tanto que de vez en cuando le agarraba la nuca a Stiles para que se la metiese hasta el fondo.  
Aquella calentura fue la que le hizo aferrarse al cabello de Stiles, mientras este se la comía enterita.  
Ambos se habían olvidado de lo ocurrido mientras abajo en el salón todos estaban desesperados, sobretodo Derek y Scott, quien había estado ayudando a buscar a Stiles regresan a la fiesta sin saber del chico. Se encuentra con algunas personas quien también ha estado buscándolo pero nadie sabe del chico que huyó en medio del baile.  
Scott se acercó a Derek y comenzó a hablarle bajito ─¿Y ahora qué?  
─No lo sé. No me preguntes. Ya he buscado abajo y no está.  
─Se ha enterado ¿Cierto?─ le pregunta Scott tocándole el hombro.  
─No. No lo sabe aún─ le miente –Él tuvo un dolor de cabeza y decidió salir a tomar aire. Seguramente fue a tomar algo de aire. O a comprar una aspirina. Él va a estar bien.  
─Derek a mí no me mientes él ya se ha enterado de que nos acostamos─ le dice casi en un susurro –Tu noviecito me ha llamado esta misma noche y le he contestado. No sabía que era él.  
Derek siente la fuera enorme abrazarle pero no dice nada.  
─Quizás esté arriba. En la terraza─ le dice Scott.   
Derek piensa un momento en lo peor y poniendo sus pies a correr se dirige a las escaleras mientras Scott se dirige al salón. Mientras Derek caminaba a prisa se encuentra con Cora, quien le acompaña a subir a terraza del Tower Building.  
Cuando llegan arriba lo primero que ve Derek junto a Cora los deja atónitos.   
Stiles le está chupando la polla a un cocinero. Stiles está de rodillas y el otro tipo esta con los pantalones bajados hasta la rodilla.  
─¿Stiles?─ pregunta Derek en estado de Shock junto a Cora quien no sabe que decir.  
Tanto Stiles como el cocinero se separan y este comienza a subirse los pantalones mientras se aleja pronto hacia un lado.  
Stiles, apuntando a Derek comienza a hablar ─¡Tú te vas ya mismo de acá! ¡No dices ni “Mú”!  
Derek está a punto de estallar pero ni siquiera puede moverse. El cielo en ese momento se ilumina por un enorme rayo que ilumina toda la ciudad detrás de Stiles. Hace frio y está asustado, cosas que lo llevan a que su piel se erice en ese momento.  
Stiles prosigue –No sabes con quien te has metido. Te voy a exprimir hasta sacarte el último centavo que tienes. Cada propiedad que tu familia ha puesto a tu nombre va a ser mía –En ese momento Stiles le enseña su mano y le muestra el anillo en su dedo anular, que brilla cuando otro rayo y trueno suenan al fondo del cielo –Estamos casados… ¡Legalmente casados!─ le hace énfasis en eso –Voy a dedicarme a pasar el resto de mis días a acostarme con cualquiera que me dé un granito de amor. Y cuando tú te quieras divorciar voy a tomar clases de actuación para sentarme frente al juez y con cara de perrito mojado y decirle “que estoy luchando por lo nuestro” y de esa manera nuestro matrimonio de prolonga indefinidamente –le dijo extendiendo sus brazos y luego de respirar un poco siguió con su monologo apuntándole con el dedo y escupiendo un poco de saliva por lo que sentía en ese momento dijo –Pondré todas tus mierdas en una mochila y la tiraré escalera abajo. Voy a poner en Facebook todos tus secretos. Voy a dedicarme a torturarte hasta que me dé la gana. Contrataré a alguien para que robe tu auto y luego lo incendie. Le pondré cloro a toda tu ropa, además voy a borrar de mi laptop todos tus contratos. Vas a recibir tantas humillaciones de mi parte que tu única salida va a ser subirte a un puente y tirarte al vacío y ahí sí…Cuando la muerte nos separe ¡Cuando TÚ muerte nos separe!...Me voy a quedar con todo.  
Isaac mira a Stiles sin poder creer lo loco o dolido que podría estar el chico.  
Derek se dio la vuelta y comenzó a vomitar.   
Stiles, quien esta vez tiene planeado a bajar a la fiesta y buscar a Scott pasa junto a Derek, quien lo mira con la cara roja y su boca vomitada. Stiles parece no haber hecho nada y se dirige a la recepción. Isaac, quien todavía no podía creer todo lo que había dicho Stiles también se va y cuando pasa junto a Derek trata de protegerse el rostro con los puños, pero Derek está muy débil en estos momentos como para hacer algo así.


	6. Weeding Planner

Ya de regreso en la sala del evento el Disc Jockey , quien estaba al fondo de la sala, ve a Stiles regresar y apresuradamente pone música bailable. La luz comienza a ponerse tenue y de varios colores. Los amigos de Stiles, quien llevaban un buen rato preocupados por el, se levantan cuando lo ven entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
─¿Dónde te habías metido?─ le preguntó Aiden.  
Stiles le guiñó un ojo y hace un gesto como tratando de decirle “te lo diré más tarde” y se apresura a la mitad de la pista en donde comienza a bailar eufóricamente.  
Derek, completamente pálido regresa minutos más tarde a la recepción y ve a Stiles volando por los aires mientras sus amigos hacían un nudo de brazos y lo aventaban lo más alto que podían. Al parecer el chico pálido de los lunares se estaba divirtiendo más que nunca pues su cara decir lo mucho que amaba estar en la cima pues sentía tocar el cielo cada que los ocho pares de brazos lo aventaban hacia arriba.  
La sala, adornada con paredes de espejos enormes que cubrían todas las paredes hace que todo parezca más grande y a todos lados que Stiles mira se ve así mismo flotando por los aires luego de semejante tragedia.  
Derek miró un minuto a Stiles y luego sintió como sus propios amigos lo levantaban y comenzaban a tirarlo hacia arriba tal y como hacían con Stiles.  
─Déjenme bajar. ¡Que me bajen!─ les gritaba Derek pero sus amigos solo lo seguían tirando por el aire. Era fascinante ver como Stiles disfrutaba tanto de eso y Derek c solo se sentía horrible. Su estómago estaba algo estropeado y no quería vomitar aquí frente a todos y volver hacer el ridículo.  
El Disk jockey puso una canción aún más eufórica y más rápida y movida. Pronto todos estaban de pie bailando y gritando. Aplaudiendo y riendo. Los amigos de Derek lo impulsan de arriba hacia abajo y uno que otro se aprovecha para agarrarle los genitales mientras Stiles, con una sonrisa pervertida mira desde los aires.   
Derek, le grita a uno de sus mejores amigos –Diles que me bajen─ sin embargo es ignorado por todos.  
Tanto Derek como Stiles están por sobre todos los brazos de la multitud de amigos y familiares. Y están cerca. Pero Stiles no quiere acercarse más.   
Stiles, quien mira a Derek, le da una gran sonrisa y aquello hace que los pelos del cuerpo d se le pongan de punta puesto que Stiles está como en un estado psicótico.  
Desde su perspectiva, Derek ve a hacia la puerta de la cocina en donde se encontraba Isaac relatándole a otros compañeros cocineros lo que había ocurrido en la terraza. Inmediatamente Derek siente que la sangre le hierve.  
Mientras él pensaba eso sus amigos comenzaban a tratar de quitarle la ropa. Comenzando por los zapatos y luego bajan su pantalón hasta las rodillas.  
─No. ¡Por favor paren! Es enserio.  
Sin embargo nuevamente es ignorado. La música demasiado alta, la euforia, y la alegría de sus amigos hacen que ignoren completamente su petición.  
Peter, quien se acerca hacia Derek comienza a separar a sus amigos.   
─Chicos. Tengan cuidado. Por favor. David. Mariano.  
Mariano, viendo la preocupación de Peter por su sobrina se acerca a su oído y le susurra –Tranquilo, está todo bien. Nos estamos divirtiendo.  
Uso segundos más tarde Peter ogra llegar a Derek y el queda tendido en el piso tratando de subir sus pantalones. Su camiseta esta por fuera del cinturón y esta sudado.   
Al otro lado de la sala los amigos de Stiles lo toman de las manos y comienzan a dar vueltas formando un circulo de personas a su alrededor. Stiles mira la bola de luces sobre su cabeza y las costosas lámparas y candelabros que cuelgan desde el techo y se deja llevar.   
Cuando para de dar vueltas es el turno de que Stiles tome a un nuevo compañero de baile y se dirige a la mesa 27.  
─Hola chicos compañeros de mi esposo. ¿Se divierten?  
Ahí nadie responde nada. Y Stiles solo sonríe. Se apoya en la mesa y comienza a sacarse los zapatos.  
─He sudado un montón. Mis pies esta húmedo y calientes. Espero que no les moleste si dejo mis zapatos por aquí─ dicho eso se saca ambos zapatos y pone los zapatos sobre la mesa junto con sus calcetines –Derek dice que mis pies huelen a queso añejo. Yo no le creo.  
Scott se levanta con su terno en el brazo listo para irse.  
─¡No! No te vayas. ¡Quédate! Todo está bien. Enserio. Quiero que te quedes Scott. Vamos. Ven a bailar conmigo.  
Los compañeros de trabajo de Derek están asombrados por el giro de acontecimientos.  
Scott, cegado por la luz de la cámara que sigue a romina a todos lados no puede decir “no”. Stiles lo lleva al centro y Scott se ve preocupado, avergonzado y con ganas de marcharse pronto, sin embargo el agarre de las manos de Stiles no le permiten irse.  
Antes de darse cuenta han comenzado a dar vueltas en medio de la sala y muy cerca de la enorme pared espejo.  
─Para Stiles, me estoy mareando.  
Stiles agarrándolo aún más fuerte de la mano le grita por encima de la música –Relájate. Esto es divertido.  
Manteniendo el ritmo de los giros el video camarógrafo sigue y sigue grabando.  
Scott comienza a entrar en pánico cuando le comienzan a darle nauseas. La música demasiado alta y las luces demasiado fuertes lo han enviado a otro mundo.  
─¡Para! Enserio.  
Stiles gritándole –Te ves mayor que yo. Seguramente has viajado a Disneyland. ¿Te enteraste que cerraron el parque porque un carrito salió volando?  
De pronto Stiles suelta sus manos y hace que Scott salga disparado hacia la pared de espejo, que rápidamente cae en pedazos sobre Scott, sin embargo eso no fue todo, pues algunos pedazos de espejo cortan superficialmente a Stiles. Pero ni siquiera le duele. O siente nada.  
La música se detiene y las luces comienzan a encenderse mientras todos los invitados se acercan a socorrer a Scott.  
Casi diez minutos después, en el pasillo de la recepción Scott está cubierto de sangre y no para de llorar.   
Una enfermera comienza a desinfectar las heridas y las venda con cuidado. El doctor, un viejo señor de Ecuador, les habla a los amigos de Scott McCall. –La mayoría de las heridas son superficiales, sin embargo vamos a internarlo para revisar que no haya ningún tendón cortado.  
Stiles, quien también tiene pequeños cortes en la cara y en las manos trata de evitar a un amigo de Derek quien ha sido encargado de vigilar a Stiles en esos momentos.  
Stiles gritando desde lejos hacia Scott –Escucha Scott. ¿Tienes algún seguro social? Porque estoy seguro de que Derek podría pagarte todo o yo podría recomendarte uno y…  
El mejor amigo de Derek toma a Stiles de un brazo y lo comienza a empujarlo dentro de la recepción.  
Lo último que alcanza ver Stiles es a Derek arrodillado en donde Scott estaba acostado hablando con la enfermera. A Cora irse con su novio. Y a Peter hablar con un señor sobre lo que había ocurrido.  
Ya adentro dos Maids barren los vidrios rotos y uno que otro adulto mayor bailan una canción en medio de la fiesta. Los rostros de algunas personas están congelados, serios y sin ánimos, sin embargo esas personas de edad tratan de mantener el espíritu mientras mueven los pies al ritmo de la música.  
Stiles toma un asiento de una mesa que estaba casi vacía y comienza a tomar champagne. Minutos más tarde se da cuenta que Peter y Derek hablan con unos amigos abogado presentes en la fiesta y los tres parecen preocupados.  
No le interesa saber nada de lo que están hablando y tampoco le interesa continuar con la fiesta sin embargo no ha descargado todo lo que siente en el pecho. Se acerca a una mesa en donde estaban sus amigos y hace un gesto como diciendo “Que la fiesta continúe”  
─¿No fue gracioso lo que paso con el espejo?─ pregunto Stiles a la mesa de sus amigos –Quedé en Shock.  
Un amigo de Stiles dice desde su silla muy serio – No sé porque consideras eso gracioso tomando en cuenta de que ese chico estaba realmente herido.  
Stiles quería darles una explicación cómica pero uno de los planificadores de bodas se acerca casi corriendo hacia él con un bouquet de flores falsas –Stiles, es hora de tirar el ramo, hacer las ligas, cortar el pastel. No sé si quieres que continuemos o terminamos todo.  
Derek, quien escuchó un poco de lo que el planificador de bodas le decía a Stiles interviene –Terminamos. Esto se acaba ahora.  
─¡Ay! Pero que aburrido─ le dice Stiles. En ese momento toma el ramo de las manos de planificador de bodas y lo avienta hacia atrás con fuerza haciendo que este golpeara uno de los costosos candelabros y rompiendo las luces que ese tenia. Todos gritaron con el estruendo de las bombillas reventarse –Además, yo quiero comerme el Postre de Canela Europeo─ Stiles dirigiéndose hacia los invitados comienza a hablar –Eso es carísimo. Pasamos toda una semana pensando en que si el Postre de Canela Europeo si, que si el Postre de Canela Europeo no. Acordamos que si lo queríamos y ahora me lo quiero comer ¿Será eso posible?  
─Ya tuve suficiente, Stiles. Esto se va a terminar aquí. Dejemos que la gente se vaya retirando. De hecho le he dicho al Disc jockey que este es el último set de música. Además para que te vayas haciendo una idea de lo grabe de la situación los abogados de mi familia me han recomendado que te demande por amenazas.  
Stiles, ve sobre el hombro de Derek a Peter mirando fijamente lo que ocurría mientras se aproximaba caminando lentamente hacia ellos. Delicadamente pone su mano pasiva sobre el hombro de Derek como muestra de apoyo hacia su sobrino.  
─Ah, ¿tu tío tiene que ver con esto?─ Stiles comienza a reírse histéricamente recordando que Derek sigue al pie de la letra cualquier idea que Peter le mete en la cabeza. Tomando en cuenta de que todos sus planes fueron sustituidos por los planes de boda de Peter.  
Esta vez Derek enojado agarra de los hombros a Stiles –Suficiente Stiles. Enserio. Esto no es una broma. Has jodido y marcado a Scott de por vida.  
─¿Pregúntame si me interesa ese narizón de quijada torcida?  
─Voy a decirle a los abogados todo lo que me estás diciendo─ le replica Derek.  
─Espera… ¿No me digas que todo esto es un plan de tu tío?... Tu tío es un… ─exagerando los gesto dice ─¡Weeding Planner!  
En ese momento Derek explota de coraje ─¿Que te he hecho? ¿Qué te hice para merecer eso?─ con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas dice una última frase –No te he hecho nada comparado con lo que tú me estás haciendo a mí.  
Se cae de rodillas al piso y comienza llorar mientras se cubre el rostro. Humillado, destrozado y ahogándose en su propios pensamientos de infidelidad.  
Los invitados han escuchado todo y solo están atentos y silenciosos. Quieren ayudar pero no saben si deberían intervenir ya que en peleas de pareja es prohibido meterse.  
Peter se pone de rodillas junto a Derek y ambos comienzan a llorar.  
─¡Santo Dios!─ dice Stiles fingiendo un Shock. Le comienza a hacer gestos al camarógrafo –Grábame esto. Néstor. ¡Ven! Grábame esto─ en ese momento se da cuenta del fotógrafo y también lo llama –Tu también. Ven.   
Tanto el camarógrafo como el fotógrafo, quienes se encuentran incomodos, comienzan a grabar la escena de Derek y Peter arrodillados y llorando intensamente.   
─Me voy a divertir viendo el dvd de mi casamiento─ en ese instante toma el micrófono del animador que estaba cerca y se dirige hacia los invitados –Cuando me vuelva a casar, Si es que encuentro a un tipo que valga la pena…Voy a poner esto como blooper en la pantalla gigante. Que cosas ¿no? Ese hombre que ven ahí –señala a Derek─ Me engaño con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, y fue tan descarado que hasta lo invitó a la boda, y bueno, al parecer ustedes ya saben quién fue…pero si no lo saben aquí les va una pista: hizo Bum contra un espejo esta noche. ¡Increíble! Nadie olvidara esta boda jamás, por eso les he pedido que graben todo─ Stiles mira a Derek como rogando que se detenga ya Peter aun limpiándose los mocos de la nariz arrodillados, hecho un desastre –Este video me lo voy a ver hasta con mis hijos. En vez de Dora la exploradora y todas esas estupideces le pondré este video. Ya sé, lo pondré en YouTube e iré a todas las empresas y les diré que lo pasen en las salas de espera. No, ya sé, lo pondré en las calles en esos letreros electrónicos que hacen un loop todo el día…  
Peter explota en furia y se abalanza contra Stiles empujándolo contra la mesa en donde había una pirámide de copas de vidrio, que rápidamente se cae y rompe en el piso.


	7. Emocionalmente sí

Peter agarró del cabello a Stiles, tiró de él, y luego dio una severa cachetada al menor, quien por más que trató de no caer, termino de nalgas en el piso sobre algunas copas de vidrio rotas. Stiles, levantándose con uno que otro vidrio clavado en sus palmas tiró su puño directo a la quijada de Peter, que sonó como un crujido antes de que Peter cayera hacia atrás y se animara a regresarle el golpe.  
Tan solo fueron segundos para que su padre, Mariano, Joe, Theo y otros amigos vinieran a separar a Peter de Stiles. Los rumores, los gritos llenaban la sala mientras sacaban a Peter fuer de la recepción.  
Derek comienza a rodearse de amigos que lo ayudan a levantarse y a descansar en una silla mientras que Stiles está de pie y se siente fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca, sin embargo, cuando uno de los meseros le trae un vaso con agua lo acepta sin duda –Traigan al mariquita de Peter. Es un pasivo traga semen que se quiso follar a mi perro.  
Todos se tapan la boca asombrados de lo raro que esta Stiles en estos momentos y comienza a caminar a donde estaba el enorme pastel de 5 pisos y en la cima, dos muñequitos varones en smoking.  
Estirando su mano, lo agarró y se llevó a la boca la cabeza del muñequito de Derek y de un solo mordisco la arrancó y la escupió al piso y rodo hasta donde Derek estaba sentado.  
Stiles, haciéndole una señal a sus amigos gays y amigas les pide que se acerquen, pero en vista de que ellos ahora ven a Stiles como un extraño dudan un poco.  
Sin embargo, poco después se anima y llegan a la mesa del pastel Liam, Theo, Andrew, Froy, Malia, Lydia, Josep, Camila y otros amigos de la facultad y toman las cintas finas que salen de un piso del pastel ocultas en el glaseado.  
Todos tiran al mismo tiempo, pero quien tiene el anillo es Andrew.  
─¡Andrew tú!─ le dice entusiasmado Stiles quien lo abrazo intensamente por el cuello ─¿Tu te quieres casar con Froy?  
A eso, solo responde con una sonrisa mientras mira tímidamente a Froy, quien esta sonrojado entre los amigos de la facultad.  
Un doctor entra por la puerta principal con otros dos enfermeros y caminan directo a Stiles –Voy a pedir que te calmes así podré tomarte la presión arterial ¿De acuerdo?  
─Qué buen Trato. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?─ le pregunta Stiles al viejo regordete de más de 45 años con cabello peinado hacia atrás.  
Mientras el doctor, seriamente le ponía la banda a Stiles en el brazo el respondió –Gaston.  
Alguien se acerca y le traen un par de sillas haciendo que Stiles se siente. El chico tenía las pupilas dilatadas y sus ojos parecían llorar, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.  
─Si tuviera ligas en mi pierna, probablemente me quitaría una y se la pondría en la cabeza mi doc. ¿Sabe lo que paso hoy aquí? ¿Sabe que me fueron infiel?─ le pregunta al doctor y el asiente mientras mira los números que el tensiómetro le lanza.  
─Necesito que estés calmado muchacho─ le dice el médico ─¿Bien?  
Stiles comienza a reírse y mira a los invitados, que están de pie y todos alarmados. ─¡Ay! Por favor. Hagamos cuenta de que todo esto es mentira y que lo del anillo que se ganó Andrew es cierto ¿No sería una maravilla?─ le pregunta mientras le tiende la mano a Andrew quien le sostiene la mano esperando que así se calme.  
El doctor meneando su cabeza negativamente trata de contener la risa por los disparates que dice Stiles, pero le es casi imposible creer en todo el alboroto que ha causado ese chico –Stiles, tu esposo me ha pedido que termine la fiesta, porque…  
─¿Mi esposo? No señor. Mi amor es el chico de la terraza, el mesero, o incluso usted mi señor. Cualquiera menos Derek Jodido Mariposon Cobarde Hale. No él no─ le dice negando la cabeza bruscamente –Además para recibir amor de ese tipo infiel prefirió no recibir nada.  
Todos rieron.  
─Además, ¿Sabe qué? Todos aquí me aman y me quieren. Ellos son mis amigos. Froy, Theo, Liam y el resto me aman y sé que todos ellos han venido a bailar─ le dice levantándose y caminando hacia la pista de baile nuevamente y dirigiéndose a sus amigos comienza a hablar ─¡Vamos chicos! No me dejan bailar solo… Tuve un momento de mierda pero ya estoy bien.  
─¡Estas jodidamente loco!─ le grita Derek al otro lado de la sala.  
─Quizás lo esté─ también le grita Stiles de regreso. El doctor camina hacia Derek y le susurra que su presión arterial está bien y que no hay nada aunque él pueda hacer.  
Antes de comenzar un nuevo set de música Stiles logra captar la atención de todos cuando regresa nuevamente al pastel de cinco pisos. –Whao─ dice el mientras ve el tamaño del pastel ─¿Saben quién escogió el diseño del pastel?... Peter. Yo quería uno de tan solo dos torres, pero Peter, Peter Peter, ¿Quién podría con sus estúpidos argumentos decorativos? Pidió este enorme pastel y ahora…─ le dijo acercándose por detrás de la mesa y con sus manos lo aventó abajo. El glaseado había hecho que resbalara más fácil y tan solo un poco de presión fue necesario para dejar toda la masa de trigo dulce tirada en el piso y el alivio que sintió fue mejor.  
Sonrió cuando vio todo asquerosamente tirado y tomó un micrófono del animador y se acercó hacia Derek quien estaba sentado con su cara cabizbaja e irritada. Lo miraba tentativamente asustado mientras pega el micrófono a sus labios –Señor Derek Hale, ves lo que soy capaz de hacer por amor. Hice todo este desmadre por ti. Por todo el dolor que sentí y porque tiraste todo lo que habíamos construido y que fue derribado por ti cuando decidiste acostarte con Scott. ¿Te arrepientes?─ le preguntó mientras su voz se quebraba ─¿Te arrepientes de corazón?─ le dijo cuándo llevo el micrófono cerca de la boca de Derek.  
Los ojos de Derek lloraron mientras su mente se quedaba en blanco. Frente a él, de pie, estaba el chico que más había amado alguna vez, y que había dejado a un lado por Scott. Un revolcón dio como resultado una gran pérdida –Si me arrepiento. Stiles lo siento. Lamento haber hecho todo eso─ le dijo Derek cuando se sonó la nariz y secó sus ojos rojos.  
─Pues yo no me arrepiento de lo que he hecho. Me desquité. Estoy loco por amor… ¿Aun quieres ser mi esposo?─ le pregunto a Derek en el micrófono nuevamente.  
Derek no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar la propuesta –Pues si Stiles. Yo te amo. Lamento todo y…  
─Pues yo no te amo. Infieles como tú hay en cada calle, en cada esquina. En este salón.   
Derek se sintió tan avergonzado cuando todos comenzaron a susurrar y a salir de la enorme sala. No tenía nada que hacer ahí y sin darse cuenta ya estaba llorando de nuevo.  
─Ve a llorar con tu tío, seguro él va a pensar las cosas por ti─ le dijo Stiles cuando ciertos invitados comenzaron a irse y otros se quedaban cuando la música bailable comienza a sonar por lo alto del salón.   
Isaac, quien no se ha perdido un solo detalle de lo que ha pasado trata de esconderse tras la puerta de la cocina, sin embargo cuando Stiles se da cuenta del observado y sonriéndole le hace una seña para que se aproxime a la pista de baile.  
Isaac, el enorme alto muchacho se niega, pero sus compañeros cocineros lo empujan y lo animan a que vaya. Otros cocineros y meseros comienzan a servir más wiskie mientras que otros ya comienzan a repartir el plato más caro de la noche. Están seguro que más de la mitad de los invitados se han marchado, sin embargo luego de lo ocurrido los empleados están dispuestos a trabajar horas extras en caso de que alguien quiera repartir el plato.  
Derek, a punto de un ataque de nervios, corre hacia una delas enormes ventanas de vidrio e intensa arrojarse, pero lo único que consigue es chocarse de frente y caer contra el piso. Lo más triste de todo es que solo dos de sus amigos del trabajo lo fueron a recoger.  
Muchos aplauden cuando Derek decide irse fuera y marcharse al fin.  
Stiles ha ganado. Algo perdió esa noche, pero también ganó.  
Algunos de los invitados comienzan a buscar algún sándwich y otra copa de wiskie mientras ven a otros bailar. La música comienza a sonar intensamente que la felicidad y la adrenalina toman a Stiles por sorpresa y frente a él Isaac. El hermoso chico con cara de querubín que le agarra de la cintura mientras le sonríe y le guiña un ojo ─¿Esta soltero caballero?  
─Emocionalmente sí.  
FIN


End file.
